


An Animagus’s Fairytale

by Niana



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamworks AU - Shrek, F/M, Harry Potter in a fairytale, Ismelda has a crush on Barnaby, McGonagall is a respected animagus and Talbots’s mentor, in this story Animagi wizards and witches are feared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Talbott Winger is a feared animagus, quite pleased with his life as he lives in a peaceful glade, food supply always high and various, and once in a while scare trespassing mobs away from his home.But things suddenly change when he discovers fairytale witches and wizards have been dropped off in his glade by a woman known as Lady Patricia Rakepick and her henchmen.  Determined to make things normal again at home, Talbott hesitantly embarks on a quest with a witch with high knowledge in potions that he met fairly recently only for him to start on another quest, a rescue mission.As he works to get back to how he was living his life, Talbott will come to learn that some things will not be the same as before.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Bill Weasley, Player Character/Talbott Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. His Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I’ve realized that I have yet to do a fanfic for Harry Potter and I’ve been playing Hogwarts Mystery as well. So I thought that I could write a Harry Potter fanfic with the magic having a fairytale-esque feeling to it.
> 
> Now I will say that some details in my story will be different from the first Shrek movie. Hope you all will enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Talbott Winger, a fearsome animagus.

**Chapter 1**

**His Story**

The current scene is slightly dark with one single ray of light shining upon an old, withered brown book. The front cover opens with the first page showing a beautiful girl as a voice reads and narrates the story. _“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. The princess, however, had been enchanted with a wicked curse, which could only be broken by love’s first kiss.”_

The next page showed a castle being guarded by one single, mighty dragon and its master, the Dragon Wizard. _“She was locked away, within a castle that was guarded by a fearsome dragon and a Dragon Wizard that commands these mighty beasts. Many fearless wizards and knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison. Unfortunately, not a single one prevailed.”_

Next the story shows the princess seated upon a window sill, gazing out into the endless sky as one young man, her guardian, remains at her side as she dreams of being rescued. _“She and her Guardian await in the Dragon Wizard’s keep, in the highest room in the tallest tower, for her true love and true love’s first kiss.”_

The one that had been telling the fairytale then scoffs at such fancy fantasy. “As if that’s ever going to happen. Nothing but a bunch of childish fantasies.”

**Somebody once told me**

**the world is gonna roll me**

**I ain’t the sharpest tool**

**in the shed**

Emerging from a few trees of a forest from his reading spot is one single golden eagle as he soars towards one particular glade. Perching in a tree that is just at the edge of the glade, the eagle then changes form to appear as a young man with brown hair that is well-combed back, dark skin and his brown eyes admiring the place he calls home.

In the glade stood a small, single-room hut built to look like an eagle’s nest with a clay foundation, a couple windows and a single door built into the clay hut with the door and window frames built from a few pieces of an oak tree, and the roof made from straw and twigs. In front of the hut was a medium sized fire pit with stone benches set around the fire pit and a stream that flows into a nearby lake that was one of his sources for food.

**She was looking kind of dumb**

**with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an “L”**

**on her forehead**

With a sigh, Talbott Winger gracefully slides off the branch and gets to work on his daily routine. First things first, time for his morning bathing in the stream.

**The years start comin’**

**and they don’t stop comin’**

**Fed to the rules**

**and I hit the ground runnin’**

Changning into his midform, with his long brown eagle feathers spurting from his arms and legs, his nails changing into his sharp talons, Talbott gets right to cleaning his feathers, his talons and the rest of his body, all the while enjoying the cool water of the stream as it soothes his muscles.

**Didn’t make sense**

**not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart**

**but your head get dumb**

Man, cleaning your feathers with stream water always felt calming for Talbott everyday since he had made his home in this glade.

**So much to do**

**So much to see**

**So what’s wrong with**

**takin’ the backstreets**

**You’ll never know**

**if you don’t go**

**You’ll never shine**

**if you don’t glow**

Shaking off any excess water after his bath and now feeling fresh and clean, Talbott gets right to work on gathering his dinner for tonight.

**Hey, now**

**You’re an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

In his eagle form, Talbott takes to the skies and scans the area for what he’s in the mood for tonight.

**Hey, now, you’re a rock star**

**Get your show on, get paid**

**And all that**

**glitters is gold**

**Only shootin’ stars**

**break the mold**

Scanning another water source, Talbott soon catches sight of a perfect sized trout. In an instant, he zooms in on the target and expertly snags the unlucky fish in his sharp talons, Talbott satisfied with one piece of his meal that he’ll be having. With the trout saved for gutting and grilling later, Talbott searches again for what else to have for dinner.

**It’s a cool place**

**and they say it gets colder**

**You’re bundled up now**

**but wait till you get older**

Soon, Talbott spots and catches a squirrel and a couple rabbits.

**But the meteor men**

**beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole**

**in the satellite picture**

After catching a few insects as well, Talbott decides that his dinner plan is all set. As the sun sets in the late afternoon, Talbott takes some wood and home-made paint, and standing beside the lake makes a new sign to place on his land.

**The ice we skate**

**is gettin’ pretty thin**

**The water’s getting warm**

**so you might as well swim**

After a good few minutes to half an hour of making the sign, Talbott soon finds himself pleased with his work and soon set the sign firmly in place in front of his home, the sign reading “Animagus, BEWARE!”

**My world’s on fire**

**How ‘bout yours**

**That’s the way I like it**

**and I’ll never get bored**

In a village not too far from Talbott’s glade, a small group of men burst out of the tavern to advise a plan of dealing with the animagus problem they have, namely Talbott.

**Hey, now, you’re an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now, you’re a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

With their plan set, the village men grab their pitchforks and torches while Talbott starts on his dinner, peacefully.

**And all that**

**glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars**

**break the mold**

With it now night time, Talbott lights his fireplace and the entire inside of the hut is lit by the warm dancing flames while nearby, the village men light more torches before marching further into the forest, kicking down and ignoring some of the signs that Talbott had set up in the forest.

**Hey, now**

**You’re an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

Just as he relaxes, Talbott then hears a commotion outside the glade. Checking a close window, Talbott glares when he sees the mob approaching his home.

**Hey, now, you’re a rock target**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that**

**glitters is gold**

His eyes rolling since the normal wizards can’t take a hint, Talbott sneaks out a back way and in his golden eagle form, flies over the mobs’ heads without them detecting him and as he lands a few feet behind them, Talbott changes into his midform and follows after them, a new game soon to begin.

**Only shootin’ stars**

**break the mold**

Cautiously approaching the hut in the glade, the men kept their eyes on the hut, keeping an eye out for the monster within as they saw that the inside still had light on. “I think it’s in there?” one man whispers.

The time to kill the animagus has come. “Now then, let’s get it!” another man exclaims and is just about to barge into the hut when a few mob members stopped him.

“Wait, you don’t know what that creature is capable of.’ the first man warned him.

“Yeah,” another member said, “it could grind your bones and use for tools or cuttery.”

Suddenly the mob hears a laugh mix with a scoff, causing them to turn and find themselves face to face with the monster they came to kill, the light from the torches making him appear more terrifying than he already is in just his midform. “Actually, that’s what creatures like the yeti does. But with animagus,” Talbott says as he approaches the now terrified men, “oh, they are worse. Depending on their animal form, they could easily tear into your flesh like wrapping paper, shred your inners, devour your corpse just like any other animal and fish we catch with little effort.”

Then one man seemed to have regained what little courage he had and started waving his torch around in Talbott’s face in warning. Unfazed by the warning, Talbott lifts a single hand as his arm starts to appear as one of his wings and simply blows out the flame with a simple wave, the flame going out like a candle and the man is once again nervous and drops the torch.

Time for the fun part. With his magic, Talbott makes himself taller than the mob as more feathers form on his midform body, his eyes darken to be like that of a bird of prey and his talons sharpen even more as he lets out a terrifying screech and extends his arms far off to the side, the mob screaming in response. With a few strong flaps of his wings, the torches go out and the only light source that surrounds them is provided by the moon as the mob just stare at Talbott, fear evident in their eyes.

With a smirk, Talbott leans a bit closer to the terrified men and whispers, “This is your cue to run away.”

With a gasp, the men were glad to leave and run out of the glade like scaredy dogs, a few tripping over their own feet with Talbott laughing behind them before shouting, “And stay out!”

Before going back inside for the night, Talbott notices a wanted poster that one of the village men had dropped. Leaning down to pick it up, the poster read, “WANTED, Fairy Tale Witches and Wizards.” Glaring at the poster, Talbott shreds the poster and retires for the night, the torn remains flutter away like a feather in the wind.


	2. New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott meets Penny Haywood, a witch with high level knowledge in potions.

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend?**

The next morning, in an open field not too far from the glade, a few knights are at work of gathering any nearby fairytale witches and wizards while anyone that brings them are being paid based on each witch’s or wizard’s value by the captain and loading them all into carriage built like livestock trailers. “All right. This one is full. Take it away.” one knight instructs the driver, who snaps the reins and drives the trailer out of the area.

Making sure the line keeps moving, a few more knights usher everyone in the line along. One young witch with some of her blond hair in small braids and a belt with empty flasks, a few capped tubes and a potion book wrapped around her waist, the witch glances around and the more she saw, the more nervous she got about where all of the fairytale witches and wizards were going.

Hearing a child crying for his parents, though they were in separate cages from each other, that was enough for the witch Penny Haywood to snap and beg for forgiveness. “Please, my mistress, don’t turn me in. I can continue my work of making potions for you!”

The woman just glares at the potioneer. “Do shut up!” Then she slaps Penny to silence her as they approach the desk.

The captain asks the woman, “What do you have, ma’am?”

“This witch is a high level potioneer.” the woman places her hand on Penny’s back and roughly pushes her forward.

This sounded interesting to the captain and his men. “If so, let’s see one of her potions.” the captain says when he noticed the flasks strapped to Penny’s belt.

“Go on, my dear, show the nice man one of your potions.”

When Penny just glanced between the captain and the woman, his patience was starting to thin out. “Well?”

Shaking her head, Penny stands tall and glares at the men, “I am not wasting my hard worked potions on any of you worthless men!” This being her only chance now that the woman didn’t have a firm grip on her, Penny dashes out of the field and runs into the forest in an attempt to escape the knights.

Just when she’s not watching where she’s going, Penny runs into someone, causing her to fall back. When the one she ran into turned to glare at her while he was putting up new signs, Penny is in shock that she ran into an animagus when she noticed a few markings on his dark skin. But remembering the men that were after her as they were close to catching her, Penny shook her fear out and hid behind Talbott, who then gave her an expression that read “what are you doing?” before he turned to glare down at the fast approaching knights.

Now facing an angered animagus, the captain attempts to keep calm while the rest of his men try not to quiver in their armor. “You there, animagus!” the captain says as he shakily takes out a scroll and unfurls it to reveal a big red letter “R” on the back.

“Aye?” Talbott asks in annoyance.

“By the order of Lady Rakepick, I’m authorized to place the both of you under arrest. And transport you to a designated resettlement facility.” as he reveals what he has been ordered to do, the captain fails to notice how Talbott approaches the knights just as he changes into his midform, which actually left Penny surprised of how cool he appears while the knights cower under his gaze.

“Is that so? You and what army?” Talbott says with a smirk following suit. That’s when the captain noticed that his men had already scrambled out of the area just to get away from the animagus. With that being his cue, the captain also turned tail and ran, Penny laughing after the cowardly men and Talbott still sneering after them as he changed back to his normal form before turning to head back home.

Hearing his footsteps, Penny turns to follow after Talbott. “Hey, I must say watching how you strike fear into those knights was amazing. It’s nice to see how muggle men really are.”

“That’s great, I’m glad you think so.” Talbott grinned briefly and did like that she had thought about showing what non-magic folk are truly like, like him. “Now, why don’t you celebrate your freedom with your own friends?”

“But surely you know about the fairytale witches and wizards are being round up and taken to a resettlement facility.” That’s what that poster was about. “I’m certain that my friends have been captured and are well on their way to that facility. So it might be best if I stick with you for now.”

Why can’t she leave him alone like everyone else has? “Listen, witch,”

“It’s Penny Haywood.” she interrupts him.

“Ok. Listen, Penny, take a good look at me. What do you see?” Talbott expands his arms, remaining in his normal form and just showing her his markings that look like his golden eagle feathers.

Taking a good look at him, Penny already knows the answer. “You’re an animagus.”

“That’s right.” Talbott drops his arms to his side. “And normally for other people, that means ‘Grab your torch and pitchforks’. Doesn’t that bother you?”

But to his surprise, the girl shakes her head and a smile grows on her face. “Nope.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Oh.” This is a first.

“I actually like you. What’s your name?” Penny leans a little closer, her hands behind her back and appearing innocent.

This causes a light blush to form on his cheeks. “It’s Talbott Winger.”

“Well met, Talbott.” As he continues on home, Penny stays close to him. Once they were close to the glade, Penny then says, “Wow, this looks like a very nice home, very cozy.”

She’s different, Talbott could tell. “You think so?”

“Hmm, you must have put a lot of work into this place you call home.”

She can really tell. Ever since he lost his parents to Death Eaters at a young age, Talbott had found this glade and made it his home. Just as Talbott was going to go inside, he had stopped himself and faced Penny who had wanted to ask him something. “Talbott, will it be ok if I stay with you?”

This had surprised him. “What?”

“It’s just until I can figure out where my friends are taken to.” Penny clarifies her reason to want to stay here.

It only took Talbott one moment to think over this. “Well, that’s fair. You can stay until you are able to find your friends.” Talbott then opens the door and the two enter the hut with Penny glancing around the hut and getting that very homey feeling. Closing the door behind him, Talbott faces his guest, “Will you be ok with sleeping on the couch while you stay?”

Penny simply nods with a smile, she’ll be ok with that. Good since he can fold it out to an actual bed so she can be comfortable at night. Then he gets ready to head back outside as he said, “Right, I’m going to gather food for dinner tonight. Make yourself at home and relax.”

“Ok, can’t wait for what you’ll cook tonight.” this had surprised him again. But before Penny could ask, Talbott dashes out of the hut, instantly changes into his golden eagle form and gets to work on hunting. And yet he can’t help with the new blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just to be clear, what's between Talbott and Penny is friendship just like in the game. Talbott blushing is in the platonic sense.


	3. Drop Offs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott and Penny’s peaceful, friendly dinner gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this done and up yesterday but I had a long shift at work and was too tired to do much work on the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Drop Offs**

Night has fallen. A fire lit in the fireplace, making the single room bright and warm. Penny had helped set the table for two while Talbott had finished with cooking and setting out the dishes. During the day, Talbott had caught a few fish and reptiles, all hoping that Penny wouldn’t mind what his diet consists of.

Once everything had been set on the table, grilled fish with roasted reptiles and glasses of homemade fruit nectar, Talbott sat on one end while Penny kept the space between them and sat at the opposite end. Without a word, the two begin to feast in silence. She was satisfied with the grilled fish, but with the roasted gecko on a stick didn’t sound too appealing to Penny and the nectar was sweet and refreshing.

The two enjoy the meal for a good few minutes when just as she’s going for another reluctant bite of gecko, Penny hears the main door creep open briefly before closing. “Hey, Talbott, did you hear that?” Penny asks, suddenly a little nervous of what could be inside the hut with them.

Instead of answering her, Talbott side glanced to the door, quietly setting his cuttery down on the table and went to check the door before the pair noticed a few shadows dance on the walls of the hut. Penny gets behind Talbott as he scans his home, the pair freeze when they hear a voice, “Well, boys, it’s a far cry from the farm, but what choice do we have but to stay here?” a girl with short brown hair with blue highlights and green eyes says.

Turning where the voice came from, both Talbott and Penny stare at the new guests, both each having a different expression of curiosity on their faces. “This ain’t a home, but it should do for now.” One boy with short brown hair and brown eyes spoke as the trio examined their surroundings, much to Talbott’s annoyance as Penny started to recognize the three newcomers, a girl and two boys with one in a wheelchair.

“Skye! Orion! McNully!” Penny exclaims as she pulls the three into a hug, the trio hugging the potioneer back.

“Penny, you know them?” Talbott questions her.

“Yes, this is Skye Parkin, Orion Amari, and Murphy McNully, they are some of my friends.” After the introductions, Talbott gives the newcomers a stern look. “What are you three doing in my home?”

Before he got an answer, Talbott felt someone push something right into him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was a chest of some sort and the one to push it into him is a woman with short white hair and yellow, almost golden eyes and sharp facial features. “Oh no! Do you mind NOT pushing a heavy trunk into me!” Talbott kicks the trunk away.

“Hey, watch it, boy!” the woman, Madam Hooch, snaps. “That would be my Quidditch equipment. So you best not damage anything.”

“Madam Hooch, you’re here too!” Penny greets the woman who gives her a warm smile.

“Good evening to you, Miss Haywood.” Madam Hooch greets back.

That was when the animagus could hear more going on outside. Opening the main door, Talbott is left in shock to see his entire glade has been made into a camp ground as many fairytale witches and wizards practically make themselves at home in HIS home! “What are you doing in my glade?!” Talbott demands, causing all activity to cease as they all come face to face with an angered animagus. Many in the food line dropped their bowls, a few hid in their tents, and others hid behind tents and trees.

Tired of his privacy being invaded as he watches Penny greet and hug a few others, Talbott lets out a sigh. “Penny,”

Being called, Penny stops what she’s doing and faces the animagus. “Remember when that knight mentioned a resettlement facility and that my friends were heading there as well?” Talbott nods that he remembers, “Well, turns out that resettlement facility is your glade.”

That did nothing to calm his anger, only making it grow. “Now who said that my glade is a resettlement facility for these fairytale witches and wizards?”

A different yet familiar voice answers him, “A woman by the name of Patricia Rakepick.” The speaker emerges from the crowd, surprising Talbott.

“Professor McGonagall?” Talbott is now puzzled why his mentor has been captured.

“I was on my way for our monthly visit when Rakepick’s knights surrounded me, placed me under arrest and transported here. Turns out Lady Rakepick signed an eviction notice and had all of us kicked out of our homes and be resettled here.” Minerva McGonagall explains what had happened when she was arrested.

Hm, Rakepick is it? “Well, does anyone know where to find this Rakepick woman?” Talbott asks the crowd, planning on having a word with Lady Rakepick about having these people arrested and dropped off in his glade.

After a moment of silence, Penny speaks up, “I know where she is.”

He honestly hoped someone else would, but he supposed traveling with Penny would be ok. Then Talbott turns to the crowd. “Attention everyone, don’t get comfortable. I’m heading out to deal with this Rakepick, to get you all off my land and back where you came from!” Talbott announces.

But to his annoyance, the crowd cheered and applauded. “That is what they want, Talbott, just to go home without worrying about Lady Rakepick.” Penny says as she moves closer to Talbott, a smile across her face as her friends cheer the loudest that they’ll be going back home.

Having enough of their cheering, Talbott then says to Penny, “Let’s just go and get this over with.”

“I’m right behind you.” With that, the pair sets off out of the glade to find Patricia Rakepick.


	4. Enter Rakepick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Patricia Rakepick and her loyal henchmen as she searches for a new apprentice.

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Rakepick**

In a fortified fortress in the Kingdom of Afein, a man is getting the torture chamber ready as one woman makes her way down the corridors with a few young teens following her like loyal hounds. As the torture master straps a rather short prisoner to the wall and grabs a whip from the table, the woman Patricia Rakepick and her henchmen, Merula, Ismelda, Barnaby and Liz arrive at their destination, the guards on patrol just outside the torture chamber solute to Rakepick as she enters the chamber.

The torture master enjoying the screams and whimpers from the dwarf with each lash of his whip, he then hears his mistress. “That’s enough. He’s ready to talk.” Being dismissed, the torture master does one last whip lash across the dwarf’s now bruised face and steps aside as Rakepick laughs at the unlucky dwarf.

“You monster.” The dwarf, Filius Flitwick declares as he glares at the woman just as her henchmen rejoin her.

“Lady Rakepick is not the monster here,” Merula growls, “you are, pathetic dwarf.”

“You and all those weak fairytale witches and wizards are always trashing our lady’s ideal perfect world.” Ismelda snarls, itching to use a curse on him.

“I demand you to tell me where I can find the others!” Rakepick exclaims but Flitwick’s glare towards her only hardens.

“Torture me all you want. I won’t tell you anything.”

Her patience growing thin, Lady Rakepick slaps Flitwick hard across the face, the smack echoing throughout the room, actually causing Liz to flinch and glance away.

Luckily, the door leading to the courtyard opens with the Knight captain exclaiming, “My lady, we found her.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in here.” Rakepick ushers the captain and soon a few knights escort an awfully dressed and eccentric woman inside the torture chamber. Then the woman was ushered into an offered chair that had been provided.

“Welcome, Sybill Trelawney. I have summoned you for some assistance in my search for an apprentice.” Rakepick gets right to why she had the divination professor summoned.

“But s-surely one of your henchmen could be your apprentice.” Trelawney hesitantly suggests but Rakepick shakes her head at the thought, much to Merula and Ismelda’s dismay and Liz’s relief.

“What I seek in an apprentice is for them to become a new curse-breaker like me. My henchmen may be loyal, but none of them has what it takes to be a curse-breaker.”

Still being hesitant, Trelawney takes out a single crystal ball and sets it securely in her lap. Using her crystal gazing, Trelawney finds two possible new apprentices. “Madame, I believe I have found two possible apprentices.”

At that possibility, Rakepick perks up. “Go on. Who are they?” She urges Trelawney to continue.

“You see, they are Princess Midnight Collins and her guardian Bill Weasley. They are being held prisoner at the Dragon Wizard’s keep.” Trelawney examines the two in her crystal ball.

After learning a bit about those two, Rakepick smiles. “Princess Midnight Collins and her guardian Bill Weasley. They are perfect. Now I just need someone to go on this quest.”

After doing a little more studying about the princess, Trelawney found something that she thought Madame Rakepick needs to know about first. “But Madame, I really should mention this one thing that happens at night. You see after sunset…”

Trelawney couldn’t finish when Madame Rakepick silenced her. “I shall make this Princess Midnight and Bill my new apprentices. And soon, my kingdom Afein will have a team of curse-breakers!” In great excitement, Rakepick snaps to her captain. “Assemble your best men, Captain. We are going to have a tournament!”


	5. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott and Penny arrive at Rakepick's kingdom of Afein to have a word about his glade being a designated resettlement facility for fairytale witches and wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took some time to update this. A lot has been happening and I've also been playing the Hogwarts Mystery game, and I'm looking forward to having the option to start dating a LI, which for me is Talbott. Can't wait to have that option. For now my dear readers, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**The Tournament**

Entering from the main field, Penny’s smile grew wider. “You see? That’s Afein. I told you I knew where to find it, Talbott!”

Standing a few meters from the massive building, Talbott eyes the place up. “So that is Lady Rakepick’s castle?”

“That’s it.” Penny confirms.

“Now why would she need such a massive place?” Talbott couldn’t help but wonder as the pair approached the castle entryway, scaring a couple on-duty guards. After walking past the outer wall and into the courtyard, the two first notice the lack of people.

After reading a nearby sign that read Afein, the perfect kingdom along with the rules and regulations, they heard a few trumpets sound off from the stadium. Sounds like there’s some kind of event going on, yet Talbott is not fond of large gatherings and events. But Lady Rakepick has to be there and he needs a word with her in regards to his glade. “Brave knights.” they hear a woman’s voice over the trumpet fanfare. “You are the best and brightest in all the land.” Such an annoying and cliche praise, Talbott tunes out the rest.

So he and Penny enter the stadium to find the East and West stands full, a group of knights stood in the center, all eyes set on the host with red hair, blue eyes and her lips painted in a rouge color as she starts the announcement to the participants. “My knights, today’s champion shall be given the privilege to go forth and rescue the Princess Midnight and her guardian from the fiery keep of the Dragon Wizard.”

This had earned Rakepick many gasps from the citizens of her kingdom. “If for whatever reason that the champion doesn’t prevail, the first runner up shall take his place. And so on and so forth. Some of you might die, but this is a sacrifice I am willing to make.” While the crowd cheers, the knights could only become more nervous about setting out to infiltrate the Dragon Wizard’s keep. “Let the tournament begin!”

However before they could start, Talbott decided that his talk can’t wait. As Talbott soon stands before Rakepick, Penny right behind him, the knights and the audience gasp in fear at the sight of him. “What a hideous creature!” Rakepick exclaims.

“I can already tell you have a hideous heart.” Talbott snaps back, causing Liz and Barnaby to hide their snicker.

She won’t allow that statement to stand. “My knights, new plan! The one that kills the animagus, shall be named Champion. Have at him!” Rakepick orders and the knights were happy to oblige.

Starting to think of this as a new game, Talbott takes on his midform as Penny empties one of the large barrels full of mead, soaking up a large amount of the sand with Talbott easily skating and weaving around the knights that were chasing him only to end up smacking and knocking each other out.

**I don’t give a damn**

**about my reputation**

Penny finds herself on top of one of the other giant barrels when she notices a couple knights attempt to get her. Being careful with her weight as she steps back from the knights, she actually caused the barrel to shift and roll over the two knights.

**You’re living in the past**

**It’s a new generation**

Rakepick bites her lips as she watches her knights actually be beaten by the animagus and his companion as more knights rush onto the scene in hopes of proving themselves when a few get rolled over by Penny’s barrel.

**A girl can do**

**what she wants to do**

**And that’s what**

**I’m gonna do**

Leaping into the wrestling ring, Talbott turns just as two knights joined him only to be easily knocked down by his powerful wing sweep, causing the crowd to actually become amazed and even entertained.

**And I don’t give a damn**

**about my bad reputation**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**

**Not me**

Hearing the crowds gasp, alerting Talbott that a knight behind him will stab him, he expertly leaps into the air and flips behind the knight, knocking the spear out of his hands and pinning his arms back. “Hey, Talbott, tag me! Tag me!” Penny calls from her spot by the ring.

**And I don’t give a damn**

**about my reputation**

Then a smirk forms on his face, seen under the few feathers that his midform uses to hide some of his face.  _ “Gladly.” _ Talbott thought to himself as he pushed the knight closer to Penny who then splashed him with one of the potions from her belt that the smell made her slightly dizzy but knocked out the knight. They are actually having a lot of fun here.

**Never said I wanted**

**to improve my station**

**And I’m always feelin’ good**

**when I’m having fun**

**And I don’t have**

**to please no one**

**And I don’t give a damn**

**about my bad reputation**

The crowds were going wild, causing Talbott and Penny to laugh at their enjoyment. Just as another knight attempted to sneak up on him, Talbott quickly turned back from the cheering crowds to give the knight a high roundhouse kick to the face. “The chair! Give him the chair!” one woman exclaimed in excitement. Happy to oblige, both Talbott and Penny take a nearby chair to knock the recovering knight back down. Rakepick shakes her head in disapproval, her henchmen actually intrigued by the animagus and his companion and the crowds continue to cheer and go wild in excitement.

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**

**Not me**

**Me, me, me**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**

**Not me, not me**

**Not me**

Within a few more moments, all of the knights were out like lightbulbs. That had really been fun as Talbott, changing back to his normal form as Penny runs over to him, the two high five as the cheers continue to get louder. Now that they had their fun, Rakepick starts to come up with another idea, considering she actually was impressed by their performance.

Giving the signal for the audience to quiet down, Rakepick then addresses them, “People of Afein, I present to you, our chosen champion!”

The crowds burst into an even louder cheer as Talbott stood there, confused at the sudden change since Rakepick ordered her knights to kill him, which they all had failed big time. “Congratulations, animagus. You’ve won the honor and privilege to embark on a great and noble quest.”

“But he’s already on a quest, Lady Rakepick.” Penny points out.

“A quest to get my glade back.” Talbott announced.

“Your glade?” Rakepick asked.

“Yes, MY glade! Where you dumped all of those fairytale witches and wizards!” Talbott reminded her what she had done.

“Interesting. Alright, animagus, I’ll make you a deal. Embark this new quest for me and I’ll give you your glade back.”

This caught his attention. “Exactly the way it was before you deemed it a designated resettlement facility?”

“Not a single trace of those witches and wizards shall ever be known again.” Rakepick promises with a smile across her face.

Checking with Penny first, the potioneer merely shrugs. She’s just following his lead. “What kind of quest do you need done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Talbott was OOC.


	6. Destiny's Meeting part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbott and Penny infiltrate the Dragon Wizard's keep as part of Rakepick's deal in order to get his home glade back to normal. At the keep, there's new excitement the pair are honestly not expecting.

**Chapter 6**

**Destiny’s Meeting part 1**

Now making their way through a field of sunflowers, Penny ponders over the conditions. “So now she is having us go infiltrate the Dragon Wizard’s keep, fight his dragon, and rescue a princess and her guardian all so Rakepick will give you back the glade. I’m surprised you’re willing to go through with her deal.”

“Well she was serious about keeping her promise to return everything at my glade to normal if and when I bring her two new apprentices.”

“Honestly, Talbott, as an animagus you could have easily terrified Rakepick in your midform, making yourself bigger, your winged arms extended, talons sharpened and your forming golden eagle beak to let out a terrifying shrek louder than a harpy.” Penny points out since most animagi are feared.

“Well, you know what, maybe I could do all that along with raiding the entire kingdom of Afein and feast upon their corpses as everything else goes up in flames.” Talbott suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. “Does that sound good to you, Penny?”

The potioneer shakes her head. “No, not really.”

“You know there is more to animagi than being feared.” Talbott points out as he starts to come up with a mental plan for once they were at the castle.

Now he has her really curious about there being more than just the fear towards animagi. “Such as?” she prods him.

“Ok, well.” Talbott takes a moment to think when the idea pops in his head. “There are some animagi that are viewed differently.”

At his statement, Penny immediately thought of one witch. “You mean respected like your mentor Minerva McGonagall.”

Talbott nods. “Yes. One wizard, Sirius Black, he’s a black dog animagus that is viewed differently.”

“I know him. He’s known as the Black Grim who was wrongly accused for murder when he’s a very loyal man to his closest friends and allies. But when among muggles and witches and wizards that view him as a criminal, he hides in plain sight as a black dog.”

She really knows the gossip and truths. “Precisely so. You see us differently than most others do.”

“I just don’t see a reason why all animagi are feared beings.” Penny adds and Talbott really does appreciate her opinion towards his kind.

As it gets later into the late evening, the pair just walk on in comfortable silence.

**I’m on my way from misery**

**to happiness today**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh**

Once the full moon was way over their heads, they put together a small bonfire with a few logs and a quick Incendio from both their wands. With nothing else to do, Talbott and Penny get as comfortable as they can by the fire and sleep for the rest of the night.

**I’m on my way from misery**

**to happiness today**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh**

In the morning, there were still a few warm embers left from the bonfire. In his midform, Talbott easily puts the embers out with one single stroke of his winged arm. Soon after, they set off again for the Dragon Wizard’s keep.

And everything

that you receive up yonder

Is what you give to me

the day I wander

Within a couple hours into the day, they discover some dark, ominous clouds circling a barren field surrounding one single mountain, no doubt the keep is atop that mountain.

**I’m on my way**

**I’m on my way**

**I’m on my way**

Making their way up a mountain path to the top, Penny got a strong whiff of something too strong for her nose. Covering her nose and mouth from the stench, she wonders if her friend could smell it as well. “Do you smell that, Talbott?!”

Stopping briefly to get a good quick smell of the air since they are close to the peak, Talbott knew what they smell. “That’s brimstone. We must be close to our destination.” With that, they reach the peak of the mountain only to find that the entire crater is full of hot, boiling lava. And built in the very center of the lava-filled crater and on the other side of an old, rickety bridge is an old black stone castle. “Well, that’s certainly big enough. But check the area.”

Honestly, just the sight of the lava was making Penny more nervous about crossing the only bridge to get to the castle. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself as Talbott just cooly makes his way to the bridge, Penny stays close behind him as they carefully cross the bridge. Not willing to keep her eyes ahead, Penny hides her face into Talbott’s back so she wouldn’t have to look down to the lake of lava.

Once they were safely across,Talbott lets Penny know that it’s safe to look now and she lets out a sigh of relief as they enter the old, dark and ancient castle. Taking out their wands once they came to a good spot inside the chilling castle,hearing small droplets of water and the wind from outside howl among the death cold walls, Talbott gives some instructions to Penny. “Keep your Lumos on as you look for some stairs while I search for the Dragon Wizard. The princess and her guardian will be up the stairs, in the highest room in the tallest tower.”

“What makes you certain they will be there?” Penny asks as Talbott gathers a few pieces of armor from a dead knight.

“I read it in a book once.” Talbott tells her just as he thought,  _ “And I can’t believe I am taking part in that fairytale.” _ .

“Well then, you handle the Dragon Wizard then.” Penny wishes him luck as they took separate paths in the castle. However, unknown to the potioneer as she searches a dark corridor, a large pair of eyes watch her closely from behind a massive hole in the stone wall, a young wizard also watching from where he is seated.

Once the armor is secured on his arms, shoulders0 and the visor down on his helmet, Talbott glances up in the open courtyard he found himself in only to spot where they can find the princess and her guardian when he sees one room in the tallest tower of the castle is lit, and he could almost see a figure by the window overlooking the courtyard. “Well, at least we know where to find the princess and her guardian. But where is the…” Talbott is cut off when he hears a very high pitched scream. Penny! She must have found the Dragon Wizard or his dragon.

Turning just as he heard a mighty roar, Talbott watches as Penny runs into the courtyard, a terrifying Hungarian Horntail in hot pursuit, then noticing the wizard mounted atop the dragon’s head. Reaching out to her, Talbott pulls Penny behind him and quickly summons a barrier around the pair as the dragon shoots a stream of fire at them.

Once the flames subsided and the barrier went down, Penny ran off again in an attempt to escape. Just as the Hungarian Horntail was about to shoot fire again, Talbott, in his midform, grab’s the long, spiked tail with his talons piercing the scales. With the dragon distracted, Penny took that as her chance to get away. Annoyed with the animagus hanging onto his companion’s tail, the Dragon Wizard instructs him to fling him off, which sends Talbott flying overhead and crashing through the roof of the tallest tower, taking the waiting princess and guardian by surprise.

With that one dealt with for the moment, the Dragon Wizard turns his sights towards the potioneer, instructing the Hungarian Horntail to then destroy the old stone walkway so Penny couldn’t escape. Feeling trapped, Penny falls back as the most dangerous dragon looms over her, the Dragon Wizard expertly standing upon the spiked head so he could glare down upon his companion’s next meal, too bad she’s pretty and has to die.

Trying to keep the fear from leaving her completely paralyzed, Penny can’t help but notice that the dragon is actually well groomed. “I must say, this creature is very well pampered. His fangs are very white, his scales in such beautiful color and condition, those strong wings do not have a single falteration, those talons and spikes nice and sharp.”

Her compliment towards his dragon left the Dragon Wizard confused and surprised that this maiden has noticed how well he keeps his companion perfectly clean. In fact she’s the first to notice how he cares for his friend. “I’m surprised you noticed.” he spoke for the first time in this encounter, surprising Penny at how young he actually sounds, around her age.

She clears her throat, starting to feel her cheeks go a bit pink. “Surely you hear this a lot from your friend’s prey, but he truly does appear like a well groomed animal companion.”

He’s actually starting to like her. The Dragon Wizard then has his friend lower him to the broken stone walkway. Having a much closer look at each other, Penny is more surprised by how handsome he is up close, from his charming brown eyes and his red hair held back in a ponytail as he admires more of her beauty, from her blue eyes reminding him of a clear sky and her long blond hair in beautiful braids. “You’re actually the first to compliment my friend.”

Then he gently takes one of her hands and places a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, causing Penny’s cheeks to start going red. With her speechless, the Dragon Wizard suddenly scoops Penny up bridal style, steps back onto the dragon’s head but expertly steps down his neck, carefully using the spikes as steps and settles between the strong wings of the dragon, sitting somehow comfortingly as the Hungarian Horntail leads the pair into a new, large, more spacious room for them to get acquainted, Penny being as still as a deer, too speechless to even call for Talbott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Talbott and my MC Midnight Collins official meeting.


	7. Destiny’s Meeting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbots’s first meeting with Princess Midnight Collins and her guardian Bill Weasely.

Chapter 7

Destiny’s Meeting part 2

Watching as the newcomer recovers from his crash landing in the safety of her guardian Bill Weasley’s arms, Princess Midnight Collins smiles, feeling a strong sense of hope towards the newcomer. Looking at her guardian in his green eyes, mouthing the words, “It’s ok.”

Once Bill released her, Midnight carefully approached the new knight, asking, “Are you alright?”

Straightening himself up and turning towards her, Talbott was about to answer when the two froze in place, locking gazes. Talbott was surprised to see just how beautiful the princess he’s been requested to rescue is and Midnight just couldn’t tear her blue eyes away from his red eyes, reminding her of a strong bird of prey like an eagle.

The first to break their trance as he clears his throat, Talbott then asks, “Are you Princess Midnight Collins?”

Being snapped out of the trance herself, she nods. “I am. We’ve been waiting for a bold knight to save us.”

“That’s nice.” They could tell he smiles under the visor of his helmet. “Now then, time to leave.”

As Talbott helps her to her feet so they could go, Midnight stops him with, “But my sir knight, this be-ith our first meeting. Shouldn’t it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?” She swoons in his arms with a soft, dreamy expression across her face as her sapphire eyes sparkle like a precious jewel.

Talbott couldn’t help the light blush on his cheeks before he turned to her guardian. “She’s had a lot of time planning this moment, huh?”

Bill smiles at his charge and young friend. “She has.” Bill nods.

“Right then.” With that done, Talbott takes out his wand to cast Alohomora, causing the door to unlock and creek open. Replacing his wand as he takes Midnight’s hand, the trio start to run down the tower steps.

“But shouldn’t we savor this moment? You could recite a heroic poem? A ballad? A sonnet? Anything?!” Midnight asks. Clearly she wants this to be like a fairytale.

As much as he would love to recite poetry, Talbott felt that now is not the time to be romantic as he tries to figure out where Penny went. “Sorry to disappoint you, but right now is not the time for that sort of thing.”

“Well can’t she at least know her champion’s name?” Bill asked.

“I’m Talbott Winger.” he answered.

“Sir Talbott,” Midnight then takes out a small, silk cloth from her purple-blue with a white trim hooded dress and offers it to Talbott, “I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.”

That line is definitely from a fairytale. Before Talbott could even lift his hand to take the favor, the trio could hear the Hungarian Horntail let out a long and loud roar. “You didn’t slay the dragon or fought the Dragon Wizard?” both Midnight and Bill exclaim.

“That’s still on my to do list, I just happen to find you two first. Now come on!” Talbott leads the two to where he heard the roar come from.

“But this isn’t how this tale should go! You were supposed to charge in, sword or in your case wand drawn, your banner flying. Like all the other knights did!”

“Up to the point they burst into flame. I’m just not the type that takes place in fairytales.” Talbott points out after taking notice of one unlucky knight that met such demise.

“Well, obviously.” Bill mumbles.

Coming to a fork-way, Talbott heads over to the treasure room. “Where are you going? You do realize that the exit is that way.” Midnight points out with Bill pointing down the direction to the only exit out of the castle.

“I have a potioneer to save before we can leave. Just go wait by the exit of the treasure room.” As Talbott cautiously enters the room, Midnight and Bill glare after the knight before going to where they can wait for him.

Inside the treasure room, Talbott first notices that many kinds of dragons beside the Hungarian Horntail are all asleep in the massive room with countless piles of gold, jewels and many precious items scattered throughout the room. And in the very center is a large throne fit for a king and seated upon the throne is the Dragon Wizard and being cradled in his arms is a clearly nervous Penny Haywood. Well, being in a large room, surrounded by many fearsome dragons would make you terrified.

Taking note of a long, thick chain dangling over the banister closest to him, connected to the chandelier hanging right over the Dragon Wizard’s throne. Doing a bit of calculating, Talbott decides that after a few swings he should be able to scoop Penny up and then start to leave the old castle and even drop the old chandelier right onto the throne to trap the Dragon Wizard for a short amount of time.

Taking a leap of faith with the chain in hand, Talbott successfully scoops Penny into his arms, angering the Dragon Wizard and before he could react, Talbott releases the chain, causing the old chandelier to drop onto the Dragon Wizard just as he had calculated and the animagus makes a run for it with Penny secured in his arms.

Soon enough once he reaches the exit of the treasure room, Bill and Midnight are there waiting for them. Seeing her knight, Midnight smiles and before she could say anything to him, Talbott has Bill scoop her up and leads them out just as Charlie manages to free himself and orders his dragons to chase after the group and reclaim his future bride. Running down a few corridors with a different dragon close to get them at each different areas with a few close calls, Talbott then sees Charlie the Dragon Wizard himself approaching him, an angered expression across his face for snatching Penny away.

Setting Penny down with Bill doing the same, Talbott tells them to wait for him at the exit while he deals with Charlie. His wand out and ready, once Charlie came into view, Talbott cast Flipendo to knock him right off his feet, taking that as his cue to scram.

Once they catch sight of Talbott running to join them, yelling just as a Norwegian Ridgeback rounds the corner behind him and shoots a long stream of flames at his retreating back, “Run!”

Feeling the heat of the fire at their heels, the four pick up the pace to escape the castle and cross the bridge to the other side of the crater. Cutting it close as another stream of fire reached the bridge, the four companions miraculously reached the other side.

As they succeed in leaving the mountain peak, the dragons all roar loudly as Charlie watches after their retreating forms, sadness heavy in his heart about being left alone. “Take good care of them, brother.”


	8. Midnight Gets Them Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Dragon Wizard’s keep, Midnight is not happy to discover Talbott is actually an animagus. Soon gets the group lost.

**Chapter 8**

**Midnight Gets Them Lost**

Sliding down the mountainside the rest of the way down as they can still hear the growling dragons, Midnight reaches the ground first, breathing in the fresh air and exclaims just as Bill joins her, “You did it, Talbott! You saved us! You’re incredible!”

Behind the free princess and guardian, Penny stumbles at the last bit and just as she gets to her feet, Talbott slides right into her, causing Penny to collapse onto his lap, the potioneer glaring at him, earning a modest shrug in return. “Maybe a little unorthodox?” Bill suggested when the two share a sideways glance.

“But I am eternally grateful for what you have done for us, both you valiant knight and noble companion.” Midnight curtsies with Bill bowing to their saviors. Now straighten up, Midnight still smiles at Talbott. “Now that the battle is won, you may remove your helmet.”

Penny gasps from behind Midnight, if he should remove his armor now, she’ll realize what he truly is. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”

“Please, I wish to look upon the face of my savior.” Midnight starts to act a little shy as she holds her hands behind her back. “And I would love to reward you with a kiss.”

At the word ‘kiss’, Talbott had gone completely red beneath his visor. “That wasn’t in the job description.” Talbott says to Penny who took a quick moment to think.

“Perhaps it’s a perk?” the potioneer helplessly suggests, Talbott giving her a deadpan expression.

“No, it’s destiny.” Bill spoke, a new cue to Midnight.

“A princess and her guardian locked in a tower and beset by the Dragon Wizard and his dragons are rescued by a brave, heroic knight. The princess and her hero share true love’s first kiss.” Midnight gazes back at Talbott with a soft sigh leaving her lips.

“A true love’s kiss with Talbott? So you believe that Talbott is your true love, then?” Penny asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Well, yes.”

At that, the animagus and potioneer give each other a look before they explode in laughter, surprising Midnight and Bill. “What is so funny?” Bill asks as he then sets a hand on his charge’s shoulder.

“Let’s just say I’m not her type.”

“Yes you are, you’re my savior. Now just remove your helmet.” Midnight asks of him again.

Talbott first shakes his head. “That’s still not a good idea.”

“Just take it off, now!” this time Bill demands since they are both growing impatient.

“Ok, fine.” With that, Talbott removes the helmet.

Now getting a good look at his face, Midnight is then left in shock to discover that her savior is an animagus as she takes note of the markings she can clearly see on his face representing his golden eagle feathers and the one marking showing his beak on his left cheek. “You’re an animagus.” Midnight finally announces.

That expression on her sad face. “Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?”

This just didn’t feel right. “You shouldn’t be an animagus.”

“Look, princess, we were sent by Lady Rakepick. I believe one of her henchmen may be the one that wants to marry you.” Penny says in their defense since they didn’t turn out to be what she had been expecting for so long.

“Then why didn’t any of them come to save us?”

“Nevermind that, Bill. You know, you can tell Lady Rakepick that if she wants to save us properly, we’ll be waiting right here!” Midnight stomps her foot hard on the ground, but then the group could hear the ground crackle under their feet.

Soon the ground gives way, with all four falling through and into a dark cavern below the mountain. With the dust clearing and a few coughs later, Midnight and Bill are the first to their feet with Talbott grabbing their attention, “You know, you’re not making our job any easier.” Then they start to hear some rumbling getting louder and louder.

“Well too bad since your job is not our problem.” With that, the guardian and his charge start to walk away just as Penny recovers.

With a few heavy rocks still collapsing from the mountain above, Talbott and Penny had to run after Midnight and Bill just as the pair got into an empty minecart and avoid the falling rocks. Noticing a sign before getting into the cart, Penny reads it aloud, “You must be this tall to enter the mine.” This made her realize that this is where the dwarves work. “Talbott, this may not be a good idea.”

“Just get in, Penny.” Talbott tells her as he changes into his midform before the pair join Midnight and Bill in the cart. With a few strong flaps of his winged arms, Talbott got the cart to go until it picked up speed itself as they were hurtled down a steep railroad track, bursting through a door easily.

Then they pass a dwarf mining for precious jewels that yells after the group, “STOP! Yer too big to enter thee mine!” At his yell, the four keep low in the minecart, Talbott just missing the scaffolding that could have sent the working dwarves flying. After the jewel mineshaft, they just barely missed a yeti’s clawed attack as they went further along the track.

Suddenly they gain speed as they descend down a steep spiral, Bill keeping Midnight and Penny strapped down while Talbott is actually enjoying himself. Now having enough, Midnight begs, “Make this stop!”

Talbott knew what he could do. “Penny, Bill, hold me down so I don’t get yanked out of the cart.” Talbott instructs them. Without questioning him, Bill and Penny hold down the lower part of his body as Talbott expands his arms out at full length, catching a lot of air into his wings like a parachute. Then slowly the cart starts to come to a stop just at the end of the track.

Now that the cart stopped, Midnight is calming herself down while everyone else piles out of the cart. But before she could get out, Midnight finds herself being lifted out of the cart and set onto someone’s back. Once she realizes who has her secured on his back, Midnight glares at Talbott. “Put me down!”

“No, I’m delivering you to Rakepick.” Talbott answers as the group leaves the caverns.

Midnight then turns her attention to Bill behind them. “Are you really going to let him handle me like this?”

Bill just shrugs. “Best not to anger him. You know how animagi are.” That answer shocked Midnight as she starts to fight against Talbott with no success of him putting her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering where this new scene came from, it’s actually a deleted scene on the Shrek DVD special features menu. Check it out if you haven’t yet.

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, I’m also planning a HPHM story with Dreamwork’s Croods. I would like to know what you, my readers will think of that. And like with this one, a few details for that story will be different from the movie. But you’ll need to read that one to find out the differences.
> 
> For now, until next time. Peace!


End file.
